Tonight
by Munchkin79
Summary: Will they be able to resist each other after agreeing to give in for just one night?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all! Just thought I'd do a lighter one while Lauren and I continue working on Fire! Thanks to Cori for the beta and hope you guys like this. It will be a few chaps long, but nothing too crazy. Don't forget to let me know what you think once you read :)**

"Cheers, everyone!" Munch drunkenly raised his glass, offering yet another celebratory toast to his team.

Olivia rolled her eyes, but lifted her glass and swayed into Elliot's shoulder, prompting him to elbow her playfully in the ribs, laughter spilling out of her as she leaned into him further.

Fin sighed and glared at the others, wishing he hadn't agreed to be the designated driver.

It was a Tuesday night and there were a few patrons scattered throughout the bar, some playing pool, some watching the game on the jumbo, flat screen television. Classic rock music floated throughout the room, a few couples moved together on the small dance floor. They had just closed a complicated case that had been plaguing the unit for weeks. After being eluded by their perp for what seemed like an endless amount of time, Elliot and Olivia had finally located and arrested him, saving what could have been hundreds of young children from a horrifying fate. Needing the stress relief and a reward for a job well done, they'd all agreed to head down to Flannigan's Pub after work.

What they hadn't expected was to be given round after round of free drinks by the owner, who saw the story about their case on the news earlier that day.

As they all clinked their glasses together, a group of attractive women entered the dimly lit bar. Seeing them, Fin raised an eyebrow and swatted at Elliot from across the table. "Hey Stabler, you're a bachelor now. Think it's time to get back out there?" He tilted his head in the direction of the women and laughed at Elliot's deer in headlights expression. "Come on man, you're gonna get rusty and if you don't use it, you lose it," Fin teased.

"Shut up Fin," Elliot grumbled as he took a quick glance across the smoky bar at the women. He watched them scan the bar and he thought about how it had been almost four months since his divorce was finalized and how the last thing he wanted at the moment was another relationship. One particularly well-endowed blonde wiggled as she tugged at the hem of her short dress and his lips lifted into a half smile. On the other hand, he wouldn't say no to a fun companion and some good sex. But he had other ideas in mind for that; in particular, the well-endowed brunette sitting by his side. Always by his side. He smirked at Fin and bumped shoulders with his partner, causing her to spill some of her beer down her blouse.

"Damn it, Elliot." Olivia grabbed the brown paper napkins from the center of the table and dabbed at her top.

"Oh, sorry Liv. Here let me get that for you…"

"Don't even think about it," she warned, smiling despite herself. "Now let me out so I can go the restroom and clean up." She shoved at Elliot, nearly knocking him out of the vinyl booth.

His body shuddered as she practically climbed over him, her scent filling his nostrils and making him dizzy as he gawked at her retreating form as she headed to the restroom.

Once Olivia was gone, Munch and Fin shared a conspiratorial look, and then focused their eyes on Elliot.

Elliot turned back towards the table and his brow wrinkled into a frown. "What?" Elliot wiped at his nose and checked his shirt, searching for the reason for their stare.

"What's going on between you and Olivia tonight?" Munch slurred into his frosted glass.

Elliot drew his bottom lip between his teeth and looked behind him to make sure Olivia wasn't heading back to their booth. His heart rate picked up speed as he considered the consequences of saying the words out loud for a moment before deciding to do so. The alcohol coursing through his system added to his courage and he spoke lowly. "I've always been kind of curious about what it would be like to, you know…_be_ with her, and we're all having a good time and we're both single so…I don't know…" He was babbling now and he knew it. His words trailed off as his eyes dropped down to where his restless hands were tearing at a napkin.

Truth was, he _did_ know. At least he knew he wanted her, anyway; that much was clear. He wanted to feel her skin against his and to know what she would sound like as he moved inside her. He'd been thinking about it more and more frequently lately and if he was being completely honest with himself, he found it startling. He'd always found her looks to be striking, but recently it was becoming increasingly difficult to restrain himself from reaching out to touch her. He'd never felt such a strong urge to feel her, all of her, as he did the last few months. As he continued to idly rip pieces from his napkin, he thought about how if he could just have one night with Olivia and get it out of his system, maybe the urges would pass. Maybe the daydreams and fantasies would stop. And tonight…tonight she was flirting back. That simple fact alone caused his pulse to quicken and groin to tighten. Maybe it was finally time to talk to her and see how far they were both willing to take their attraction.

"Don't do it man. Don't even go there." Fin rubbed at his temple and took a breath. "Look, ya'll are both buzzed and you're just feeling lonely. You don't want to fuck up your friendship and partnership just 'cause you're drunk and horny."

Elliot's eyes narrowed at Fin's blunt words. "Just forget I said anything-"

"And how am I supposed to do that? If you two do something stupid and bring it to work, it could affect all of us."

"You know what? Whatever does or doesn't happen is between me and Liv, let's just leave it at that." Elliot slid out of the booth and angrily strode over to the bar, insulted that Fin would think he'd ever hurt Olivia intentionally.

"I think it's time for us to go, my friend." Munch's legs wobbled slightly as he stood and reached out to clutch the smooth edge of the table for support.

eoeoeo

Elliot laughed heartily as Olivia grimaced after taking a shot of Southern Comfort and lime. They had both refused Fin's offer to drive them home, instead deciding to sit at the bar and see where the night would take them.

"What's s'funny, Stabler?" Olivia slurred as she swatted at Elliot's arm. She didn't usually overindulge when it came to alcohol, but between the warmth coursing through her body and the incredible grin on the man sitting beside her, she decided to live a little for just one night.

Live a little.

Olivia's lips curled into a brief smirk as she decided it was time she stopped restricting her desires regarding Elliot. She dragged her gaze across the expanse of his chest and back up to his lips. Lips that probably tasted bitter from the alcohol, yet somehow still sweet. She lifted her glass up to her mouth and slid her tongue slowly around the rim as she met his stare. She then smiled when his eyebrow lifted and he ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

""S'nothing funny now." His voice was a low rumble that sent a shiver throughout her body.

He was watching her so intently that she almost had to look away. She felt the heat rolling off of his body as he leaned in closer to reach a hand out and brush some hair away from her eye.

She closed her eyes at his touch and swallowed. "El?"

"Have you ever wondered, Liv, what it would be like between us?"

Her eyes shot open at his words and she searched his own for any signs that he was joking. She exhaled a sharp rush of air when she realized he was dead serious.

It was now or never. Olivia's head swam in a haze of liquor as she reached out to grip the edge of the bar to steady herself both emotionally and physically. "'Course I have…haven't you?"

Elliot slid his hand from her hair down to cup her jaw and then ran his thumb slowly across her bottom lip. He smiled when she took it between her teeth, biting down gently. "What do you think?"

Olivia released his thumb and moved closer towards his face, their lips practically grazing against each other. "I think you want me, Elliot."

Her heart raced and her body caught fire as she heard him moan lowly and then press his lips to hers, immediately slipping his tongue inside.

Olivia hummed into his mouth, as her lips and tongue moved against his. She sighed as one of Elliot's hands moved over her collarbone and stopped to rest at the base of her throat. His mouth was relentless and maddening and a small sound of contentment slipped passed her lips as her fingers traced the collar of his dress shirt.

She needed more.

As she pulled back to catch her breath, Elliot cupped her face, pressing one more brief, soft kiss to her moist lips. She looked back and forth between his eyes and swallowed thickly.

"So, I was thinking." Elliot exhaled a shaky breath, the reality of what he was about to propose sobering him slightly. He looked at the woman before him, the rise and fall of her chest, her full lips and beautiful eyes now clouded over with obvious lust and he pushed forward. "What would you say if I suggested that, for just tonight, we see what it would be like…to, um –"

"Fuck?"

Going by the look of complete shock on Elliot's face, Olivia realized she must have said that out loud.

Shit

"Well…yeah…something like that," Elliot chuckled nervously as he swayed a bit on his feet. "I jus' thought that…you know, we, uh-"

A lopsided grin formed on her face as Olivia pressed two fingers against his lips. "Come on El, let's talk about this somewhere more private."

**{EO}**

The heat from the alcohol and his desire raced through his veins as he led Olivia to sit on a low dresser in his dark bedroom.

He flipped on the small lamp on his bedside table, which cast a subtle glow throughout the room. Elliot smiled as the shadows and light played upon her face. There was no denying the woman was beautiful, but at the moment, she was almost ethereal.

He stopped her as she began to unbutton her blouse, grabbing her wrists in his strong hands. "Let me," he rasped, his voice filled with hunger.

Olivia nodded and leaned into him, then began to kiss and gently suck on his neck. He shivered at the sensation as his slightly trembling hands made quick work of removing her top, pushing it passed her shoulders and tossing it aside.

This was actually going to happen.

Olivia.

With an almost feral growl he grabbed her chin to direct her attention to his face before he descended on her mouth. Everything then became frenzied. Their teeth clashed, tongues intertwined, and lips could simply not get enough. They tasted one another thoroughly as though it was their only opportunity.

Elliot felt his breath catch as he remembered that it was.

He needed to make it incredible. He needed to memorize each second.

His body was responding to every small sound that left her lips and he nearly lost it when she pulled away from the heated kiss to gasp loudly when his hands wandered over her full breasts to pinch at her nipples.

"Take it off," she breathed, referring to her lacey, blue bra. She then spread her legs farther apart, urging Elliot to stand even closer to her body and locked her ankles behind him.

Elliot let out a low curse as he practically ripped the lace from her chest. Her long sigh went straight to his dick as he dipped down to tongue a peaked nipple, his hand reveling in the soft skin of her bare breast.

"Ohhh," Olivia slipped her hands under his shirt to drag her short nails lightly up and down his back as she reveled in his attention to her sensitive breasts. The sensations he was commanding from her body were intense as he suckled harder, scraping his teeth against her. She grabbed his face and shivered as the cool night air caressed her wet nipples. "Lose the clothes, El."

Within seconds they were both completely naked, not wanting to wait another moment to feel each other's bare skin. The way they tore at the other's clothes made them breathless and they took a moment to drink it all in.

"You're gorgeous," Elliot whispered into her ear while he rubbed his erection slowly against her wet core. He pulled her closer to the edge of the dresser and then slid down to his knees.

He groaned, listening to her moans and soft gasps he pulled the sensitive skin of her inner thigh between his teeth, nipping and sucking his way between her shaking legs. He inhaled her scent, looked up at her and smiled mischievously before taking a taste, circling her clit with his tongue twice.

"Elliot, fuck." Olivia's hips lifted off the now slick dresser and there was simply not enough air in the room. Her muscles began to tighten and she clawed at Elliot's shoulders when his tongue plunged inside of her once, teasingly.

Elliot licked his way back up her body, ending at her parted lips and kissing each corner of her mouth before mumbling against her. "God, you taste good."

Olivia groaned and gripped his ass, kneading the flexed muscles as he began to grind into her. "Oh God, oh…condom?"

"Yeah, hold on…" Elliot felt the loss of her warmth immediately as he walked the few steps needed to pull out a condom from his bedside table, quickly opening the foil packet with his teeth.

Olivia's heart raced as she watched him. His muscled body glistened with perspiration already and she couldn't believe how lucky she was. She stuffed down a nagging feeling of momentary doubt as she recalled their agreement. "Just for tonight," she whispered to herself. Shaking her head of the thought, she looked into the blue eyes she knew so well and smiled.

It would be worth it to have him even just once. Wouldn't it?

Elliot quickly rolled on the condom and then ran his hands through Olivia's silky hair. He kissed her temple, her cheek, her lips and ran his hands up and down the sides of her body, feeling goose bumps form in their wake. "We're really going to do this?" It came out as more of a statement then the question he intended.

Olivia ran her fingers over the hard plane of his chest and torso and inhaled deeply. She could do this, couldn't she? She could have sex with Elliot and then pretend that it didn't change a thing. Let him claim her body and then watch as he eventually moved on with some other woman. Give herself to him completely and then see him every day at work as though it never happened. She could do this…right?

"Liv?" Her eyes were now damp and she sighed as he reverently glided two fingers over her face and jaw. He leaned in to nudge at her nose with his own and then smiled against her cheek.

Yeah, she could do this.

"Slide inside me Elliot…I need you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, I have to say how awesome you readers are with all of the wonderful reviews for chapter 1! Love them all and keep 'em coming! LOL Hope you enjoy chapter 2 almost as much ;) **

He wanted to pound into her, make her scream out his name in pleasure while she clawed at his back; drunkenly fuck into her until they were both drenched in sweat and too exhausted to move.

Wanted to, as in _before_. Before she looked at him like _that_; her eyes, shining with emotion so intense that he needed to know what she was thinking and feeling. Yes, they'd agreed it would be a one-time deal, but as he slowly slipped inside the wet heat of her, he knew that agreement had just gone out the window.

Elliot groaned as she molded over his cock and made a small noise, sounding like something between a whimper and a sigh. It was perfect.

And it scared the living shit out of him.

This was not what he signed up for. Not what he was supposed to feel.

He traced the side of her thigh with one hand, the other lacing into her hair as he began to move inside of her unhurriedly, his breathing quickening as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Her eyes, those fucking eyes. They stared at him as they made love and he couldn't look away.

"Liv…" It was a whisper against her lips.

Olivia slid her tongue along his lips until he opened up to her, then kissed him with the all the passion that was thirteen years in the making. She placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in closer, while her other hand clutched his hip. She cried out when he began to circle his pelvis, grinding slowly into her and driving her mad with the sensations.

"Oh God, Elliot." She released his mouth as her head fell back against the wall behind the dresser. She immediately felt the warmth and wetness of his tongue on her breasts, her neck, her earlobe and she knew it wouldn't be long until he made her come. She hooked her thigh higher up onto his hip and slid her hand down to her clit, rubbing softly with the pad of her fingertip.

"Shit," Elliot cursed at the sight she made before him, her body exposed as she leaned back and touched herself. He absorbed every inch of her, every sound she uttered, as he continued to thrust. He joined her finger with one his own, twining his other hand with hers and pinning it beside her head against the wall. "God Liv, you're gonna make me come."

She writhed and moaned at his words, then looked up to watch his face as his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. She smiled knowing he was trying to hold back so that she would come before him. "El, oh…El, just let go…" She gasped as he began to slap his body against hers, hitting her so deeply inside she could barely breathe. After a few more swipes to her clit, she came undone, screaming out her climax as her body shook in pleasure.

"_Fuck_!" Elliot watched her writhing body as she rode out her orgasm and groaned feeling her spasm and clamp tightly on his dick. He rocked into her furiously a few more times and leaned in to kiss her as his own climax took over. "Mmph, _God_," he said hoarsely against her mouth.

Olivia deepened the kiss and wrapped her legs and arms around Elliot's damp body, holding him as he shuddered against her. When his body went slack, she pulled back and gave him an impish smile before drawing her swollen bottom lip between her teeth.

God the woman was incredible. Elliot held her close, running his hands soothingly up and down her back as they both silently absorbed the enormity of the moment. A moment that wasn't even supposed to exist. This was supposed to be a fun fling, nothing more than sex between good friends. He groaned into her temple, then leaned back to cup her face. How could he possibly have thought this would be a one-time thing when this was the only woman that actually understood him? The only woman that lived his life and stood proudly beside him for over a decade.

"El?" She looked at him with wide, questioning eyes, shaking him from his thoughts and he couldn't help but break into a smile and want her all over again.

eoeoeo

Squinting against the early morning sunlight shining through the blinds, Olivia squirmed against him. With only the ache in her head and between her legs to refresh her memory, it took her a moment to remember she was in her partner's bed.

She sighed in disbelief that the previous night actually happened as she felt his warm arm tighten around her waist, pulling her in closer to his body. She nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his scent and smiled when she felt him grow hard against her thigh.

Last night had been both amazing and incredibly confusing at the same time. Her mind had swirled with mixed emotions with each thrust of Elliot's hips, each expression on his face as he made love to her. Twice.

She could feel herself become wet with the memory and without thinking, she threw a leg over his hip, moaning lowly as the position caused his erection to brush against her slickening core. Olivia sighed as she recalled that the second time they'd had sex it had been even more languid than the first. They'd both taken their time exploring and learning the other in this new way, continuing long after the effects of the alcohol they'd had had worn off so there was nothing to blame but their own mutual attraction, curiosity and feelings. She'd known that it wouldn't be meaningless, but what she hadn't expected was the onslaught of deep emotion that poured out of them both.

Elliot's dick jerked against her as he woke, groaning sleepily. He then kissed the top of her head. "Mmm." His body hummed as it absorbed the heat from hers and he ran a hand down her spine to cup her ass, pulling her closer and entering her with one fluid push. "Umm, Liv," he whispered against her temple as she arched her body further into him.

"Ohhh," she sucked in a shaky breath as they began to move together and Elliot's large, rough hand slid back up her body to knead her breast. She kissed his neck and wrapped an arm around to play with the short hairs at his nape. "Feels good."

"Yeah…" He panted, the sensation of feeling her with no barriers and the electricity coursing throughout his body causing his heart to pound rapidly in his ribcage. He grabbed her thigh, squeezing the tensed muscles and then rolled them so that he was on top of her. He watched the expressions on her face for a moment before leaning down to kiss her parted lips, groaning into her mouth as their tongues touched for a seemingly endless length of time.

Olivia moaned as she spread her legs as far apart as they would go. She hooked her arms under his to grasp at the back of his shoulders and pushed up against him to meet his strong, deep strokes.

Elliot grunted out a low curse as she clenched her internal muscles around him and pulled him in so deeply that their hip bones were colliding with each increasingly rough thrust. Suddenly Olivia stopped moving and arched her back, her eyes closed and her mouth opened as he felt her come hard. "Fuck, you're so sexy, Olivia. I'm gonna…Oh, God…" He immediately pulled out and came on her stomach in short bursts, his body shaking with the force of his climax before collapsing beside her.

"Damn," she breathed, still in awe of how he made her feel. Still in disbelief that all of this was real.

Elliot exhaled loudly and looked over at her with a huge grin, then grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. How the hell was he supposed to let this go now?

**{EO}**

Elliot had been settled at his desk for about twenty minutes when Olivia entered the squad room. She'd told him earlier that morning that she was going to pick up some coffees and she'd meet him back at the station, then given him one last kiss and a sad smile before leaving his apartment. Elliot had felt empty as soon as she'd left, a feeling he had yet to further sort through, but seeing her now, looking radiant as she walked toward their adjoining desks, he felt his heart skip just a bit.

Get it together, Stabler. It was just sex. Phenomenal sex with your beautiful partner. Your beautiful partner that you no longer see as just…partner-ly.

Shit.

She smiled at him as she handed him a coffee and when their fingers brushed he felt the electricity shoot up his entire arm. He balled his hand into a fist under the desk in order to stop himself from reaching out to touch her again.

"Thanks." His voice was low as he smirked at her, his gaze raking over her body and remembering how she felt naked in his arms less than an hour earlier.

Olivia bit her lip and crinkled her nose at him as she started up her computer.

Maybe this would be fine after all. Even though Elliot knew their one night together would be eternally burned in his brain, maybe they now could have a flirtatious banter and simply hold on to the memories while moving forward as just friends and partners, albeit admittedly with a new element of overt sexual tension.

He jumped a bit in his seat as her foot accidently brushed against his. Okay, if he was being honest, maybe things would _not_ be totally back to normal. He'd never reacted to her touch this way before. Had she done that on purpose? Analyzing every move she made was definitely going to drive him mad, but he just couldn't get her scent, her touch, her voice as she came for him out of his mind.

Elliot mumbled a curse under his breath as Olivia leaned forward to reach for a pen from his desktop, exposing the tops of her breasts. Those amazing, perfect breasts that he'd been licking, nipping, and sucking on not too long ago.

Fuck.

He squirmed in his seat as she arched an eyebrow at him in question, silky hair falling over her right eye seductively.

Shit, he needed a distraction.

As if on cue, his cell phone buzzed against his hip removing him from his thoughts. He looked at the caller ID and chuckled. Sean Trainor, one of his closest friends from his childhood.

The two had met when Elliot was about nine and Sean had moved into a house down the block from Elliot's family in Brooklyn. Sean had been crazy and hilarious even back then at the age of seven and they'd become fast friends. They still made it a point to get together as often as Elliot's schedule allowed, as Sean worked from home managing his own graphic design company and was typically available. As usual though, Sean always had the worst timing whenever he called Elliot at work.

"Trainor, I'll call you back during my lunch break, I-"

"Dude, I'm just calling to remind you about dinner with Jenna tomorrow night. She won't shut the hell up about how excited she is to meet my, quote, hot cop friend. I showed her a picture of your ugly mug when I saw her last week and she practically fucking swooned."

Jenna.

Son of a _bitch_.

Sean had set Elliot up on a semi blind date with his second cousin for the following evening. Jenna had also been recently divorced, and after Sean had talked her up and shown Elliot her picture, he figured why the hell not. She was definitely attractive enough with long auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Plus, finally agreeing to meet with her would shut Sean up about him not getting out enough.

"Holy shit, Sean, I totally forgot about that…" Elliot glanced at Olivia who was watching him with her brow furrowed.

What the hell was he supposed to do? He and Olivia had agreed that they would only be together for one night, but he couldn't deny that he was struggling with much deeper feelings regarding their brief interlude. Wouldn't throwing another woman into the mix just complicate things further?

At the same time, he also knew that he couldn't date Olivia and that she most likely didn't want to date him anyway. Their partnership and friendship was too important. He sighed into the phone and shook his head, trying to focus on his friend who was babbling about something involving getting laid and his cousin being hot. Maybe it was best for both he and Olivia that their new feelings were not further explored.

"Sorry, okay man, I'm still in." He turned away and murmured quickly into the phone so that Olivia couldn't hear him. "Tell her I'll meet her at Amici's at seven tomorrow night."

"Okay, bro, and I expect a full report when you get home tomorrow…or you know, the following morning."

"Shut up, Sean"

"Yeah, yeah…talk to you later. Say hi to your sexy ass partner for me!"

"_Trainor_…"

Elliot groaned as Sean ended the call and then chanced another look at Olivia. She was pretending to be immersed in a case file, but he could tell by her now tense posture that she'd pretty much figured out everything regarding his phone conversation…

And he had no clue what to say to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for all of the amazingly encouraging reviews and comments! You guys are awesome! One more chapter after this...**

Elliot awkwardly shifted in his seat as he cleared his throat and clipped his phone back on to his leather belt. "Trainor says hello."

Olivia looked up to give him a brief, tight lipped smile before getting back to her files.

Rubbing at his temple, Elliot sighed and then leaned forward, speaking quietly. "Look, Liv-"

She looked at him with eyes devoid of emotion as she interrupted, trying to sound indifferent. "Hey, we had an agreement. This is not a big deal. Have fun on your date." She nodded her head once as if to convince both herself and Elliot that her statements were genuine, then pushed herself up off of her chair and walked down the hallway.

Elliot stared after her, interpreting her behavior and words as incongruent, as her figure disappeared into the ladies room. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was his partner's body language…and she was most certainly _not_ okay with his having a date.

He closed his eyes and laced his fingers behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. Should he cancel his date? No, he shouldn't, he thought. Olivia and he had an arrangement. A one night deal, both knowing it couldn't lead anywhere, neither wanting to sacrifice their partnership for the risk of a possible relationship.

But was the partnership going to suffer regardless now?

Glancing down the hallway again, Elliot thought about how he would feel if the situation were in reverse and knew instantly that he would struggle with even the _thought_ of Olivia now dating someone else. Kissing someone else. Touching someone else.

Loving someone else.

This was bad.

Taking a deep breath, he shook himself from his train of thought and decided instead to focus on the reasons why he and Olivia would never work. Their amazing thirteen year partnership was first on his list; losing that would crush him. Knowing he would have to trust someone else to have her back the same way he did would be more difficult to cope with than he could fathom at the moment. Sure, they'd worked with other partners before, but never for too long.

Second on his list of why they wouldn't work, was the fact that they were both too aggressive, forward, and outspoken…especially with each other. They would probably argue constantly. Though, the other side of that argument was that those same qualities translated in to passion, a deep connection, and incredible sex.

As he continued to struggle with his thoughts, Olivia reappeared from down the hall and when his body reacted immediately to her presence, he knew, just _knew _that no matter how hard they tried, things would never be the same between them again.

Elliot decided right then that he would go on the date with Jenna, but only to shut up Sean and not be rude to his friend's cousin. What he really wanted though, was to talk to Olivia and see if she was feeling the same strong pull to further explore whatever was now going on between them.

He just hoped he hadn't just blown his chance.

**{EO}**

Elliot not so discreetly glanced at his wristwatch for the third time in the past hour as his date rambled on animatedly about her "horrible" ex-husband and how difficult it was to meet a decent man these days. He pinched the bridge of his nose when Jenna proceeded to shovel large forkfuls of pasta into her mouth as she spoke, seemingly without pausing to take a breath.

He was going to fucking kill Sean.

"So, enough about my divorce, Elliot, why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Jenna smiled at him around a mouthful of linguini as he tried to keep down his dinner.

Elliot blinked, surprised that she had actually asked him an open ended question. "Um, well, you already know I'm a detective with the SVU in Manhattan. I've been divorced a few months now and I have five kids. Uh…what else would you like to know?" He furrowed his brow and prepared himself for whatever she would ask next. He wasn't used to talking about himself on a personal level with anyone except for his family and Olivia.

Olivia.

He wondered what she was doing at that very moment. She had been curt with him ever since his phone call with Sean, only speaking to him when it had to do with work, but he did notice her watching him just a little bit closer than usual as they went about their day. He hoped that meant that she'd come around eventually.

Elliot peeked at his watch once again as the waiter came to their intimate corner table to check on how they were enjoying their meal. They hadn't even been there all that long, but all he wanted to do was talk to Olivia.

Sure, Jenna was attractive physically, but that was where his interest in her ended. But wasn't that all he'd wanted? Wasn't that all he'd hoped to get out of sleeping with Olivia? Some fun and companionship without any responsibly? Why was it that suddenly that was no longer enough?

"…about your job then?"

"Wha?"

"Elliot, are you even listening to me?" Jenna put down her fork and tilted her head, expecting an explanation.

"Jenna, I'm sorry, will you excuse me for a moment. I need to use the men's room." Ignoring the look of confusion and irritation on her face, Elliot pushed his chair away from the table and made his way to the back of the restaurant.

Once he was in the restroom, he took out his phone and looked at it, almost expecting it to tell him what to do. Should he call Olivia? He knew he should probably wait until the date was over but he couldn't seem to help himself.

She answered on the second ring and his heart jumped in his chest.

"El, did we catch a case?"

Suddenly, it felt as though he had sandpaper in his throat. "No, I just wanted to see what you were doing in about an hour…"

"What I'm- Aren't you on your date now, Elliot?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Are you kidding me? I'm trying to be okay with all of this, but calling me while you're out with another woman is just a bit much…"

"Liv, hold on. I need to talk to you. Can I come over in a bit? It's kind of important."

"I'm not going to be that person. It was just one night, Elliot, okay? Go fuck your date or something and leave me out of it."

All he heard then was a dial tone and her angry words reverberating in his head. God, he'd really fucked up and hurt her by going on this date, but he would make things right soon enough.

Inhaling a deep breath, he walked back to the table and rolled his eyes as Jenna mindlessly picked at her teeth with toothpick.

"Everything come out okay?" Jenna laughed loudly at her own attempt at humor as Elliot groaned and reached into his wallet for some cash.

"I just got a call from the station and we've caught a case. I'm really sorry to do this to you, Jenna, but I have to go now." He threw down more than enough money to cover their dinner and the tip and hazarded a glance at Jenna who was pouting exaggeratedly.

"Aww, well, that's a shame. We were having such a good time too."

Almost choking on his saliva, Elliot nodded noncommittally. "It was…nice meeting you and again, I'm really sorry." He leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek when Jenna grabbed his face and planted a hard kiss on his lips instead. Sputtering for air, Elliot pried himself from her grip and felt his cheeks flush. "Okay then, have a good night, Jenna."

"Elliot, wait…you don't have my number."

"Oh, I think I do," he muttered under his breath. Then loud enough for her to hear, he said, "I'll get it from Sean, gotta run." As he walked out into the cool night air, he made a mental note to kick his friend's ass.

He would deal with Sean later though. Now, he needed to deal with Olivia.

**{EO}**

Olivia turned the page of the novel she was reading and stared down at the words. Words that held no meaning to her at the moment, seeing as her mind was somewhere else. Where the hell did Elliot get off calling her during his date? Was he trying to rub it in her face? And what could possibly be so important that he wanted to come over after his date? If he thought he was getting sex, he was sorely mistaken.

She sighed as she placed the book aside on the couch and headed into her bedroom. She knew Elliot wasn't that type of man, but she couldn't help but feel used. She guessed they had both started out using each other in a way the other night, but then something had changed, at least for her, and now it felt different. She was obviously falling hard for Elliot and she thought he'd felt it too.

Changing into a pair of navy blue, cotton shorts and a fitted grey tank, she decided to fix herself a snack and then read in bed. As she padded to the kitchen, she heard a knock on her door.

She knew it was him.

"Damn it, Elliot," she said with exasperation as she unlocked the deadbolt and swung open the door.

"Hello to you too," he retorted with a raised eyebrow.

Olivia stood with her arms crossed over her chest wanting to smack the smirk right off of his face. Her cheeks burned as she felt the heat from his gaze dragging down her body, making her feel naked.

"_Fuck_, Liv," he grated as he entered the apartment, slamming the door behind him with his foot then lifting her by the backs of her thighs. He spun her around and pinned her against the door roughly before his mouth descended on her.

She squirmed a bit against him, trying to break the kiss, but he was relentless and within seconds she found herself yielding to him. She hated to admit it, but he just felt so right against her body and with his mouth one with her own. "Mmm." She sighed into his mouth as his tongue continued to tangle with hers. The blood raced through her veins as Elliot broke the kiss to suck and nip at her neck.

"Shouldn't you be with your date?" The question came out as a breathless moan.

He answered her between kisses as he cupped her face in his hands. "Don't wanna be with her. Want to be with you…"

Olivia grabbed him by the nape of this neck and pulled his head back up to look at her. "El, we really should talk about this."

Elliot exhaled sharply and tried to calm himself down. He groaned as she slid over his erection, placing her feet back on the ground. "I know, you're right."

"I'm sorry, can you say that again. I'm what?" Her lips curled into a smile as she teased him.

"I'm not saying it again," he chuckled as he skimmed his hands down her arms to interlock with hers.

Squeezing his hands, she rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "We have some major things to figure out now, don't we?"

He nodded and pulled her toward the loveseat.

"Why don't we start by you telling me about your date…"

"Shut up, Liv." He groaned playfully as he sat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again to all who have read and reviewed! Just a couple things I wanted to mention before we get on with the chap! #1 I forgot to credit Lauren/Livel on SVUfiction for the character Sean Trainor, Elliot's friend. He is also in her story called Wild Hearts and you should all check it out! He will also be in our joint story called Fire, also on SVUfiction :) #2 A couple of readers brought to my attention that this story idea seemed to be copied by another writer named Bellatrix Wannabe 89. I spoke with Bellatrix/Leslie in depth, and although the setup of her story "Casual" is similar to this one, her plot is**_** completely**_** different and I do believe there was no harm done and any similarities are coincidental. I totally appreciate you guys for looking out for me though, so thanks! :) And now…the final chapter of Tonight! **

Olivia turned in his lap to rest the inside of her thighs against the outside of his. The movement caused him to squirm and release a soft moan. "Liv, I thought we were going to _talk_. Not that I'm complaining…"

"Can't we talk like this?" She smiled and buried her face in the crook of his neck, her soft hair tickling him.

Elliot closed his eyes and pulled her flush to his body, taking in the moment and feeling grateful that she hadn't turned him away at the door. "Of course, Liv." His voice softened as she nuzzled against him. He smiled, not used to this side of his partner, but finding the feel of her in his arms this way comforting. "I probably shouldn't push my luck here, but what's with the sudden change of heart?"

"Oh, there's no change of heart. I still think you're an asshole for what you did." She looked him in the eyes and arched an eyebrow. "You're just going to have to figure out how to make it up to me…"

"Ahh, well, I can think of a few ways." He softly pressed his lips against hers and kneaded her thighs. He heard her sigh and felt her relax and give in for a brief moment before stiffening slightly and pulling back.

He knew it couldn't be _that_ easy.

"Elliot, let's be serious for a minute. What are we doing here? This is a big deal and I don't know about you, but it's nothing I really expected to feel." She tilted her head and brushed a hand over his cheek.

Capturing her hand, he kissed the inside of her wrist before responding. "I'm just glad you feel something too. I mean, I always knew there was _something_ there, for years; but the other night, when I just expected fun, it was like suddenly I realized I was allowed to feel more, you know?"

Olivia nodded as her lips curled into a slight smile. "But what was up with this date? Why didn't you just tell me this yesterday?"

He played with the edge of her shorts with his fingers and his heart rate quickened when she kissed him right under his earlobe. "Mmm, Liv, I didn't know if you felt the same and honestly, I wanted to try and forget about our night. We'd made an agreement and I know that dating you will not be easy…"

She stopped her ministrations and gave him a cross look. "Well, what the hell is _that _supposed to mean?" She attempted to get up from her position in his lap, but his strong hands firmly held her down by the hips.

Elliot chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to her temple. "Let's be honest, Liv. We're gonna fight all the fucking time, it's gonna cause all kinds of problems within my family initially, and then there is the disaster that will inevitably happen at work once Cragen knows."

He watched her features go from angry to pensive as she swallowed harshly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "So is it even worth it to try?"

He leaned in to kiss her slowly, running his hands through her hair and hoping that she would understand how much she meant to him. He felt a wave of relief wash over him when her warm hand cupped the back of his neck as her thumb rubbed back and forth over his nape.

It was simple now. This woman made him happy and they'd figure out a way to make it work.

Breaking this kiss, Elliot panted softly against her cheek. "As much as I wanted it to be originally, this was never just about sex. You are one of my closest friends and we've shared this intense, complicated connection for at least a decade. After the other night I realized how much more we could be, despite all of the potential problems that lay ahead." He paused to run his hands over her thighs, slipping them under her shorts to cup her ass, pulling her in even tighter to his body. "By the way, that date was set up by Sean before anything ever happened between us and I was miserable the entire time. I wanted it to be you there instead and I probably should have just cancelled. I want to try this- us- despite everything, so yes, Liv, I think it's worth it. Do you?"

Olivia looked back at him with wide eyes, a huge grin slowly forming on her face. "Geez, Stabler, I only asked you a simple yes or no question."

Elliot released the breath he was holding in anticipation of her answer and rolled his eyes. "You're a real pain in the ass sometimes, you know that Liv?"

She laughed and rolled her hips in his lap, then reached around to pinch his backside hard. "Speaking of ass…"

He practically growled as he lifted her off the couch and laid her out on the carpet. "You're really asking for it, aren't you?"

"Bring it on, El," she pulled him down over her and began to unbutton his dress shirt.

"I gotta say I _really_ love this side of you Liv." He removed her tank top to reveal her bare breasts and ducked his head down to lavish them with attention.

His heart pounded as he watched her smile and look down at him when he swirled his tongue around her nipple. He felt the sound of her sigh against her chest as she threw his shirt over her shoulder and arched into his caresses.

Elliot's eyes closed as he felt her short nails scratch down his back and sides, stopping at his belt buckle and opening it quickly, along with his button and zipper. He groaned when her soft hand slipped inside to cup him over his boxer-briefs, his body jerking as she gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Liv," he gasped against her heated skin, releasing her sensitized nipple. He craved her taste and ran his tongue down over the curve of her breast, then lower, leaving a wet trail down her stomach and then stopping to slide her shorts and panties down her long legs.

Olivia bucked beneath him the moment the tip of his tongue made contact with her clit. "Oh, hmm, Elliot," she whimpered as he flattened his tongue and ran it up and down the length of her core.

He looked up at her, blue eyes sparkling with mischief as he settled his face in between her legs, wrapping his arms around her thighs and holding her hips still. His dick was almost in pain with the need for release, getting harder with each groan and sigh that passed her lips as he continued to work her with his tongue.

He was already addicted to her taste.

"Fuck, oh _God, oh God!_" The next thing he felt were Olivia's thighs clamping him in place as she screamed out and shook uncontrollably.

"Shit, Liv," he panted against her inner thigh once she loosened her hold. "God, that was…_God_." She had no clue how sexy she was, he thought, but he planned to make her see.

Olivia's chest heaved with the effort to steady her breathing as she looked down at Elliot who was removing his pants and boxer-briefs. "You are _so_ good at that," she proclaimed, throwing an arm over her eyes.

With a goofy grin on his face, Elliot reached into his pants to grab his wallet. It contained a condom, which he quickly opened and rolled on, before moving to kiss and nip his way up Olivia's body until he reached her full lips. He pulled her arm away from her eyes and chuckled at her dazed expression. "Hi."

Olivia laughed as she rolled them over so that she was on top and hovered over his erection. She looked down at the man beneath her and inhaled sharply. His muscled body, his sexy face and gorgeous eyes were all hers now to enjoy in a way she never could before two nights ago. She sighed contentedly as she sunk down over him, reveling in the way he filled her completely.

She leaned down to kiss him and he groaned into her mouth as she began to slowly swivel her hips. Her tongue massaged his at the same maddening pace she set with her hips and she still couldn't believe this was real. She shivered when she felt his rough hands smooth over every inch of her skin and then stop to knead the muscles of her ass, encouraging her movements up and down his hard length.

Breaking the kiss, she whispered against his lips as she continued to ride him, her pace quickening. "We're really going to do this? Us…in a relationship?"

"We sure as hell have to try 'cause I'm not letting you go anytime soon."

Olivia rested her forehead against his and shattered around him when she felt his thumb firmly circle her clit as they moved together.

Elliot's muscles tensed as he tried to hold on to prolong his own climax, but as soon as he felt her come and look down at him with that penetrating, lust filled stare, he plunged over the edge. He pushed up into her and pulled her hips down, cursing and panting for air as his orgasm took over.

Gasping for air, Olivia lifted off of him slowly, and then collapsed at his side.

Once his breaths slowed and his heart rate normalized, he was finally able to form a coherent sentence. "You okay over there?" He teased, rolling over to kiss her shoulder and wrap her in his arms.

"More than okay," she said with a wink, nuzzling into his damp body.

"Liv?"

"Yeah, El?"

"You ready for everything ahead?" He ran a hand over her side to rest on her hip.

Olivia looked into his eyes and smiled.

**{EO}**

The following morning, Elliot and Olivia walked into the precinct together, confident in their newfound romance, but nervous as hell about the consequences. They had already discussed what they planned to tell Cragen about their relationship but they felt completely uncertain as to what his reaction would be.

"Hey, look who decided to show up and grace us with their presence at this late hour."

"Shut up Munch," Olivia and Elliot responded in unison.

Munch raised his eyebrow and looked over his glasses at his partner who was sitting across from him at their adjoined desks.

Fin shrugged and then gasped sharply, drawing the attention of the others in the room. He faked a coughing fit to cover up as he remembered how he'd left Elliot and Olivia alone at the bar the other night. They'd been acting off ever since and now here they were, both late for work and at the exact same time. Watching them as they settled in at their desks, he noticed that they both looked…happy.

Holy shit, they'd definitely slept together.

Munch observed his partner as his facial expressions changed, then looked over to the recipient of Fin's gaze. He had to admit, Elliot and Olivia did seem a bit…different. His lips lifted into a lopsided smile as Elliot reached across his desk to lift a piece of lint from Olivia's blouse with his thumb and forefinger, his hand lingering longer than necessary. They appeared to be having a conversation with their eyes and he almost laughed out loud when he watched Olivia's cheeks slowly flush a deep pink.

Deciding to have a little fun with them, he cleared his throat loudly, getting their attention. "So, uh, where were you two this morning anyway?"

Elliot immediately pulled his hand back from Olivia's top and glared at Munch. "I decided to grab some coffees and there was a long line at the deli."

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement.

"Hmm, then where are the coffees, Elliot?" Munch smirked at his co-worker's obvious discomfort as Elliot's expression changed from cocky to embarrassed.

"I uh, we drank 'em already and what's with the third degree, Munch?"

"Hey man, give them a break. Obviously something's going on but they're not gonna tell us if you keep harassin' them."

Olivia groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is it _that_ obvious?"

"Aha! So you admit something is going on."

"_Munch_," Elliot warned.

"Look guys, we'll tell you what's going on after we talk to Cragen, okay?" Olivia sighed and glanced at their captain's closed office door, then peered over at Elliot who gave her wink. Smiling, she stood from her chair and reached her hand out to him.

Elliot smiled anxiously back and took her outstretched hand, linking his fingers through hers as he got up and led her to Cragen's office. He turned to look at her with both apprehension and excitement as he reached out to knock firmly on the wooden door and wondered what their future would hold.


End file.
